


Berührungen

by daya (majel)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, erstes Treffen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: Cameron und Stacey treffen aufeinander und finden ein paar überraschende Gemeinsamkeiten.





	Berührungen

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Post meines Eintrags aus dem 2009er "Cane Connection" Rare-Pairings Projekt "Beziehungsweise". Ursprünglich auf Fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.

Sie saß an einem Tisch, den Kopf gesenkt und sichtlich bedrückt, die Haare wirr, die Augen mit dunklen Rändern unterzogen. Selbst als eine so trostlose Gestalt sah sie noch hübsch aus, fand sie. Der Entschluss war schnell gefasst und sie hatte sich auf den leeren Stuhl fallen lassen, noch bevor sie groß darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte sie höflich, mit der Hoffnung auf eine freundliche Antwort.

Ein unverständliches Nuscheln war jedoch alles, was sie zurückbekam. Verständlich, wenn man bedachte, mit wem das Mädchen es tagtäglich zu tun hatte. Sie sah, wie es aufblickte, wie seine Augen funkelten.

„Du“, kam es ihr plötzlich entgegen. „Du musst verrückt gewesen sein, es solange mit ihm auszuhalten.“

Es war keine Frage, von wem die Rede war. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er war mal anders.“

„Er ist respektlos, boshaft und zynisch“, entfuhr es ihrem Gegenüber hart. „Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Ich kündige!“

„Wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich macht. Manchmal ist es besser aufzugeben, als sich selbst zu verletzen.“ Sie meinte, was sie sagte. Sie kannte es selbst nur zu genau.

Die junge Frau blickte sie an, ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Wie ein einziges Häufchen Elend saß sie da. Mutterlos und allein und doch so schön. Ein jähes Gefühl durchzuckte sie, das sie jedoch sogleich wieder zur Seite schob. Im Vergleich zu ihr war die andere doch noch beinahe ein Kind.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt? Immerhin ist es ein verdammt guter Job, den ich da habe.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete sie und streckte die Hand nach der ihres Gegenübers aus, eine vermeintlich mitfühlende, unschuldige Geste.

Es war, als würde Elektrizität sie durchzucken. Kleine, warme Blitze, von der Berührung ihrer beider Körper ausgelöst. Sie schauderte, blickte unsicher in die braunen Augen vor sich. Die schienen die gleichen Gedanken zu offenbaren, wie sie ihr selbst auch durch den Kopf schossen.  
Wenn diese kleine Berührung so etwas auslöste, was würden andere tun? Andere, intensivere Berührungen? Ein gefährlicher Gedanke und zugleich ein verlockender.

„Es ist -“, kam es schließlich vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Schwer. Man möchte gehen und zugleich scheint man wie von einem gigantischen Magneten an einer Stelle festgehalten zu sein.“ Müde, hungrige Augen blinzelten sie an. „Wie hast du es gemacht?“

Erneut zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es nicht, doch sie wusste, wovon das Mädchen sprach. Die Gefühle, von denen die Rede war, waren ihr vertraut, ihr fast immer noch gegenwärtig. Unwillkürlich festigte sie den Griff um die ihr fremde Hand.

„Ich bin diese ganzen Spielchen satt. Ich bin es satt, benutzt zu werden, ich bin das alles so satt.“ Sie spürte, wie die Augen des Mädchens abermals suchend zu ihr wanderten. „Du verstehst das, nicht wahr?“

Sie nickte, spürte wie sich Finger verkreuzten, ineinander verschlossen. Es ist wie eine unsichtbare Verbindung, dachte sie, etwas, wogegen man nicht ankommt. Die Elektrizität schien wieder in ihren Händen zu kribbeln.  
Der Griff um ihre eigene Hand verstärkte sich. Unverhohlen starrte sie die braunhaarige Frau vor sich an, sehnte sich danach, dieses seltsame Gefühl weiter zu erforschen.

Es war falsch, das wusste sie. Es war falsch, die Schwäche der Anderen zum eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Irgendetwas sah sie in ihr, etwas, das sie auf eine Art und Weise berührte, wie nur einer es sonst zuvor getan hatte. In ihren Augen glommen die Spuren, die er an ihr hinterlassen hatte. Aus den harten Gesichtszügen sprach seine Handschrift. Es war, als läge ein Stück von ihm selbst in ihr, wie ein schwacher, dünner Schatten der Person, die sie einst selbst so sehr geliebt hatte.

„Bring mich hier weg“, hauchte das Mädchen und sie selbst brauchte keine Sekunde, um ihre Entscheidung zu treffen. Wie bei dem Entschluss, sich an diesen Tisch zu setzen, einige Minuten zuvor.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?“, fragte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln,während sie das Mädchen nach draußen führte, die Hand immer noch warm von der Berührung.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Wie seltsam, was man manchmal findet, wenn man nicht genau weiß, wonach man sucht, zuckte es ihr durch den Kopf. Einen Moment war sie damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken, was sie wohl dazu getrieben hatte, heute Morgen überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Dann verwehten die Gedanken und wurden von der Vorstellung an die kommenden Berührungen ersetzt und ihr Magen begann leicht zu kribbeln.

Dabei ist sie im Vergleich zu mir noch beinahe ein Kind, dachte Stacy und ging mit Cameron in Richtung Auto.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
